Have Faith
by Roxje
Summary: Ginny en Draco haten elkaar, ze kunnen elkaar niet luchten of zien. Ze proberen elkaar alleen maar te gebruiken voor hun vuile klusjes, nouja eigenlijk alleen Draco. Is er nog hoop voor die twee? R&R please:
1. Inleidingsgeval

**Disclaimer:** Nee Harry potter en alle personages die daar bij horen zijn niet van ons, en dat weten we. We willen Rowling er erg voor bedanken dat ze deze magische wereld bedacht heeft en wij daar nu een verhaal op kunnen baseren. Dus BEDANKT!

**Kleine Note:** Wij schrijven met zijn tweeën aan dit verhaal en we doen de hoofdstukken zeg maar omstebeurt. Het is onze eerste fanfictie en we hopen dat jullie het leuk vinden. Het begint met een soort van inleiding dinges, het is erg kort en je kunt het niet echt een hoofdstuk noemen. Veel plezier met lezen. R&R We would say.

**Inleidinggeval hoofdstuk iets,**

Ze liep door de gangen van Zweinstein, nergens van opkijkend. Diep in gedachten verzonken, was ze op weg naar de bibliotheek. Ze moest nog wat informatie voor haar opstel over het gebruik en de werking van Helleborus siroop in een aantal toverdranken opzoeken. De gangen waarin ze liep waren betrekkelijk leeg, haast iedereen zat nu in zijn of haar klaslokaal lessen te volgen. Ze wist dat, maar toch had ze het nare gevoel dat iets of iemand haar bekeek, of zelfs volgde. En dan bedoelde ze niet de schilderijen.Een ritselend van een mantel klonk achter haar. Verschokken keek ze om. Niets

'Wie is daar?'

Geen antwoord.

Ze vroeg zich af waarom ze zich dingen verbeeldde. Terwijl ze haar hoofd lachend schudde liep ze verder.  
Plotseling voelde ze een hand die haar schouder vastpakte. Weer al draaide zich om, om nu in het gezicht van haar minst favoriete jongen te kijken in plaats van in een lege gang.

'Jij! Blijf van me af.'

Woedend sloeg ze zijn hand weg.

'Wat doe je hier? En wat moet je?'

'Rustig maar Wezeltje, ik moest hier heel toevallig langs en helaas liep jij in de weg, mijn uitzicht te blokkeren.'

'Wat bedoel je in godsnaam? De gang is breed genoeg om gewoon langs me te kunnen lopen en je hoeft me niet aan te raken, Malfidus.'

'Nou, denk niet dat ik ervan genoot ofzo, iemand zoals ik die zo iemand als jij aanraakt, maar je moet iets voor me doen.'

'Dacht je dat?'

'Ja, ik kwam er net namelijk achter dat ik nog een opstel voor Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst moest schrijven en laat het nu net zo zijn dat jij dat gaat doen.'

'WAT! Je dacht toch niet serieus dat ik dat ging doen?'

Ginny keek boos en tegelijkertijd verbaast naar Malfidus. Dat hij het lef had doodleuk te zeggen dat zij zijn huiswerk ging maken. Ze dacht het even niet.

'Jawel'

Wat een arrogant joch. Hij dacht het serieus. Erg veel hersens heeft hij dan in ieder geval niet. Dat zij, Ginny Wemel, ooit iets voor een Malfidus ging doen, was iets dat nooit zal gebeuren.

'Het spijt me heel erg om dit je mede te delen, maar ik haat jou, ik veracht jou en ik ga voor jou helemaal niets doen en rot nu op'

'Ahhh, wordt klein Wezeltje boos, en toch ga je het doen'

'Nee!'

'Helaas wel, als je niet wilt dat je de komende tijd je spullen door het hele kasteel kan gaan zoeken en last van mij wilt hebben'

Ginny schrok, maar ze liet zich niet kennen, hij kon haar niets maken, toch?

'Ik doe het niet, ik zal nooit iets voor jou doen'

Met een resoluut gebaar sloeg ze haar armen over elkaar en keek ongeduldig langs Draco heen.

'Dan moet je het zelf maar weten, Wezel!', siste Draco boos en hij liep weg.

Ginny was blij en opgelucht dat ze van hem af was. Malfidus was gewoon ene verwent, arrogant en irritant stuk vreten, dat haar de laatste tijd steeds vaker moest hebben. Kon hij haar niet gewoon met rust laten?


	2. Vertwijfeling en Ruzie

De rest van de dag werd Ginny geplaagd door het onaangename gevoel dat Malfidus constant in haar buurt was. Ze hoorde mensen fluisteren, geritsel van papier of zacht geroezemoes achter zich, maar als ze zich omdraaide werd het weer stil en was er niets bijzonders te zien. Toch wist ze zeker dat hij bezig was haar erin te laten tuinen. Het zou een heel stuk opschieten als hij me liet weten waarin, dacht ze geïrriteerd. Hoewel ze het niet liet merken, maakte ze zich toch wel een beetje zorgen over het voorval met Malfidus in de gang. Hij had haar zo_... sneaky _aangekeken voor hij wegliep. Zodoende keek ze de hele dag eerst over haar schouder voor ze ergens naar binnen ging.

Het eerste dat haar opviel was een briefje dat ze ontdekte toen ze haar tas ondersteboven kieperde op zoek naar een schoolboek.

_Weet je het zeker, Wezel? Als je slim bent, kom je morgen tijdens de lunch naar de bibliotheek, dan zal ik je de stof opgeven voor het opstel. Als je niet slim bent... dan zie je wel wat er gebeurt. Ik zou op mijn hoede zijn, als ik jou was._

Woedend graaide Ginny het briefje van het bed en verfrommelde het tot een piepklein propje. Als ze dat pokkenjoch in haar vingers kreeg, zou hij ervan lusten. Ze pakte het propje, gooide het uit het raam van de slaapzaal en dacht er niet meer aan.

Draco's Pov:

Zoals verwacht kwam Wemel niet opdagen in de bibliotheek. Niet dat dat was wat hij wilde, natuurlijk. Maar het opstel zou ze schrijven, daar zou hij persoonlijk voor zorgen. Hij moest alleen nog een manier bedenken om haar zo gek te maken dat ze dat ook daadwerkelijk zou doen. Eigenlijk wist hij niet waarom hij Wemel nou zo graag op stang joeg. Eigenlijk hield hij er totaal geen rekening mee wie hij uitkoos. Maar, dacht hij, terwijl hij zelf wist dat die gedachte onterecht was, hij zat in Zwadderich. Die hielden nooit rekening met anderen. Hij besloot er niet meer over na te denken. Hij moest nog een paar misselijke streken bedenken voor dat Wezelkind. Nu hij er zo over nadacht, was het misschien wel leuker om Wemel dwars te zitten dan dat stomme Potterventje. In ieder geval was het veel makkelijker. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Het was nu ook weer niet de bedoeling dat hij zich schuldig zou gaan voelen. 

Tijdens het avondeten viel het hem op dat Wemel geen stap verzette zonder eerst om zich heen te kijken. Hij volgde haar net zo lang met zijn ogen tot ze het merkte en grijnsde toen naar haar. Ze schrok, maar het was duidelijk dat ze zich niet wilde laten kennen. Ze trok een scheel gezicht en stak haar tong uit. Draco glimlachte. Dit ging de goede kant op. Ze zou dat opstel heus wel voor hem schrijven, het duurde niet lang meer of hij had haar zover.

Ginny's Pov:

Ginny was niet van plan nog langer over Malfidus na te denken. Na het avondeten besloot ze naar de bieb te gaan om aan haar opstel te werken. Tenslotte was haar schoolwerk belangrijker dan die gladjanus. Ze liep de trappen op en kuierde rustig door de gangen. Niet omkijken. Niet omkijken. Ze was niet bang voor Malfidus. Geritsel. Ze dwong zichzelf naar de grond te kijken en probeerde het te negeren. Geen gedoe nu. Daar had ze geen tijd voor. Nog meer geritsel. Het leek haar te volgen. Woedend draaide ze zich om. Niets te zien, natuurlijk. Maar ze wist toch zeker dat hij er was. 

'ROT OP, MALFIDUS!' brulde ze tegen de lege gangen.

Een oude man in een schilderij naast haar schrok wakker en keek haar verwijtend aan. Ginny draaide zich om en rende zo hard mogelijk naar de bibliotheek. Ze stormde naar binnen en knalde tegen Malfidus aan, die met een uitgestreken gezicht tegen een boekenkast leunde. 

'MALFIDUS! Rot op alsjeblieft, ik moet nog een opstel schrijven!'

Nijdig duwde ze Malfidus opzij en begon in de wilde weg boeken uit de kasten te rukken. Malfidus grinnikte en legde met een onschuldig gebaar zijn hand op haar schouder. Ginny draaide zich woedend om en keek hem aan.

'Ga weg, Malfidus, ik ben bezig en ik kan jou niet gebruiken op dit moment.'

Hij keek haar voldaan aan.

'Wat jammer nou, Wezeltje. Ik kan jou namelijk wel heel goed gebruiken.'

Hij bukte zich en raapte een stoffig boek van de grond.

'Ik zal dit voor je oprapen. Je zult het vast nodig hebben.'

Met een onschuldig gebaar stak hij haar het boek toe. _Historische momenten uit de Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst_, stond er op de kaft. Ginny staarde naar het boek. Ze hapte naar adem om haar woede in bedwang te houden. Toen keek ze hem aan. Heel even bleef het stil. Toen sloeg ze haar nagels uit en sloeg hem in zijn gezicht.

'K-KLOOTZAK!' gilde ze.

Zonder zijn reactie af te wachten draaide ze zich om en stormde de bibliotheek uit.

Ze wist niet precies wat ze verwacht had. Ze wist alleen dat ze hem had moeten slaan. Het was iets dat ze niet kon stoppen, een gevoel dat ze alleen had als ze bij Malfidus in de buurt was. Het was een bepaalde soort woede, maar niet de soort woede die ze soms voor Ron koesterde. Of voor Fred en George als ze weer eens een of ander vaag ding voor hun winkel in huis hadden laten slingeren. Ze kon zich niet herinneren dat ze ooit zo kwaad op iemand was geweest. Hij dreef haar tot het uiterste. Met haar schooltas tegen zich aangeklemd rende ze door de gangen.

Het duurde even voor ze zijn voetstappen achter zich hoorde. Shit, dacht ze. Hij liet haar ook nooit met rust. Ze liep zo hard mogelijk, hoewel ze wist dat het een verloren strijd was. Halverwege een lange gang liet ze haar tas vallen. De boeken maakten een dof geluid op de vloer. Hijgend hield ze haar pas in. Stoppen of doorlopen? Ze koos voor doorlopen. Ze had geen zin om van school gestuurd te worden omdat ze Draco in een of ander oerlelijk insect had veranderd. Hoewel dat natuurlijk ook geen slecht idee was. Haar boeken zou ze later wel ophalen. Tenzij... ze vloekte hartgrondig toen ze besefte dat Malfidus' voetstappen halt hielden. Ze draaide zich om en zag hem gehurkt op de grond zitten, terwijl hij bezig was haar boeken op te rapen. Hijgend begon ze terug te lopen. Een gevoel van triomf ging door haar heen toen ze zag dat haar nagels rode striemen hadden achtergelaten op de bleke huid in zijn gezicht.

'Laat... die boeken... liggen... Malfidus...' hijgde ze.

Hij keek op en keek haar aan. De onschuldige, zelfvoldane blik van verdwenen. Woede schitterde in zijn ogen. 'Je kunt het krijgen zoals je het hebben wilt, Wezel,' siste hij. Hij pakte haar inktpotje en bekeek het geïnteresseerd. Toen draaide hij het deksel eraf en liet de de inkt tergend langzaam in haar tas lopen.

Later kon Ginny zich niet meer herinneren hoe ze haar toverstok had getrokken. Ze herinnerde zich alleen het verlangen om Malfidus zo grondig te vervloeken dat hij de rest van zijn leven met de littekens zou rondlopen. Maar Malfidus was snel.

'Probeer het eens, Wezeltje,' siste hij kwaad terwijl hij zijn toverstok op haar gericht hield.

Ze voelde de toverstok trillen in haar hand. Ze haalde diep adem en opende haar mond, maar nog voor ze ook maar één woord had kunnen zeggen, voelde ze de greep van lange, sterke vingers om haar pols.

'Ik dacht het niet, juffrouw Wemel.'

Later die avond lag Ginny met kramp in haar handen in bed. Ze had ervoor moeten lijden, maar ze was niet de enige. De gedachte dat Malfidus er nu ook zo bij zo zitten, maakte dat ze zich niet meer zo machteloos voelde tegenover hem.

Tijdens hun gesprek met Anderling had ze haar best moeten doen niet in tranen uit te barsten van woede en frustratie, en ze geloofde graag dat Anderling dat had gezien. toch had ze erop gestaan dat de twee kemphanen samen hun strafwerk deden. Ze hadden hun straf lijdzaam doorstaan, maar haar woede was niet bekoeld en omdat ze wist dat dat ook voor Malfidus gold, wist ze ook dat dit voorval nog een staartje zou hebben. En misschien een hele lange ook.


End file.
